Dog-Star love light
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Summary inside, and your in for a surprise. Ratchet/OC. Hint, hunt, nudge, nudge, the Decepticons worship Dog-Star. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Dog-Star

Nooooo!

Bad news for the 'bots, they're turned to humans! No one knows how and Optimus makes the decision that they have to go to school. Another thing, there's a new girl in school named Dog-Star. Sirius's, (as she lets people call her) unique behavior has everyone staying away from her and the 'bots are really confused by her as well. Sirius seems to know everything and that puzzles everyone. How does Sirius get friends? How does Sirius impress? What are the 'bots going to do? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius, Hunter-Constellation (otherwise known as Orion), and their pets. (I'm not going to put it in my point of view.) the history question is dedicated to my geography and U.S. history teacher, Ms. Dyer. She retired in 2014, my 7th grade year.

Ratchet opened his eyes and looked around. Ratchet screamed when he looked down at himself, he was a human. Ratchet looked around and saw 7 other humans looking at him. "Hey Ratchet." They all said and Ratchet gawked. "How did we become humans?" Ratchet asked Team Prime and Optimus shook his head.

Tires were heard and everyone ran out. They skidded to a stop to see the humans in front of them. The humans stared at them and Ratchet said, "It's us." Raf looked at the 5'11" 17 year old with red and white dyes in his roan hair with brown eyes and said, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded. Miko looked at a 15 year old with green dyes in his black hair that was 5'6" with green eyes and asked, "Bulkhead?" Bulk' nodded. Jack looked at a 16 year old girl with blue dyes and a little pink in her blonde hair and was 5'3" with blue eyes and Jack asked, "Arcee?" Arcee nodded.

June looked at two 17 year old boys with red and blue dyes in their roan hair and they were 5'11" with brown eyes and June asked, "Optimus? Ultra Magnus?" they nodded in unison, they looked like twins! Raf looked at a 12 year old boy with yellow eyes and yellow dyes in his black hair and was 4'7" and Raf asked, "Bumblebee?" 'Bee nodded.

Miko looked at a 15 year old boy with green, red, and white dyes in his black hair and was 5'6" with green eyes and Miko asked, "Wheeljack?" Wheeljack nodded. Jack looked at a 17 year old boy with red, white, and blue dyes in his roan hair that was 5'11" with brown eyes and Jack asked, "Smokescreen?" Smokescreen nodded. Everyone stared at each other.

Jack snapped out of his trance when his phone alarm went off and he looked at his phone. Jack looked at Raf and Miko and said, "We need to get to school." Miko growled and kicked a wall as Raf just nodded.

"What about us? What's going to happen to us?" Wheeljack asked and Optimus thought then said, "It seems completely logical that we learn about human ways, since we shall now be human. We should probably go to school with them."

"I regret asking." Wheeljack mumbled and Ratchet growled and ran at him and he hollered and ran. "You and your mouth is the reason for making me go to a human school!" Ratchet accused and Wheeljack ran into a wall.

Ratchet quickly stopped and bent over laughing. Raf activated the ground bridge as June called Fowler and told him the news. June drove out as everyone went through the bridge.

"You're going to get it, Wheeljack." Ratchet growled as he walked up the steps. A girl and boy, 17 years old and 5'11" with red, white, and blue dyes in their roan hair and brown eyes and wearing all black, walked in front of them and Miko, Raf, and Jack stopped in their tracks. The students were walking with pride and the girl had an electric guitar strapped to her back as well as trumpet.

The boy had a trumpet as well. The 'bots looked back at them and Raf squeaked, "That's Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation. Their new kids here and are completely different, and are twins." Ratchet hit Wheeljack in the back of the head and Wheeljack whined, "What was that for?"

"I felt like hitting something." Ratchet growled and walked into the school. Everyone got their locker combos and Miko laughed at Ratchet when he opened his locker. "What?" Ratchet growled and Miko pointed.

Ratchet looked over and saw Dog-Star opening the locker right next to him with her twin opening the one next to hers. They grabbed their stuff, shut their lockers, and walked off without a word. Everyone looked at Ratchet and smirked.

"Like Raf said, different." Miko choked out while laughing and Dog-Star stopped in her tracks with her twin stopping by her. Miko quickly stopped laughing and Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation just stood there. Dog-Star brought out her phone and turned on _**please don't stop the music**_ and walked off with her twin as she plugged her guitar into her phone and started to sing and play.

Ratchet turned to Miko and raised an eyebrow and Miko said, "All I know of them is that they're music addicts." Ratchet sighed and said, "Just pray that I don't go off and hit them on accident." Everyone laughed and Ratchet growled and slammed his locker hard and walked to his class.

Ratchet walked into his classroom and sat in a seat. Ratchet watched as Optimus and Ultra Magnus walked in as well as Smokescreen. They sat by him and Ratchet placed his head on the table and watched the door. Raf was laughing as he walked in and Ratchet watched as Miko walked in and turned his face down to the table and moaned.

Ratchet turned his face up again and saw Vince walk in and Smokescreen snickered. Ratchet remembered the prank that Smokescreen and Jack had pulled on Vince and lightly smiled. Ratchet turned back to the door. Ratchet lowly moaned when Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation walked in side by side. They walked to the teacher and greeted him and walked to their seats.

The 2 were silent the whole time and when the bell rang Dog-Star seemed to turn on. The teacher asked the first question and only Dog-Star and raised her hand. The teacher picked Dog-Star and she said proudly, "A cultural hearth is a place where cultural traits form and spread to other places."

"That is correct, Dog-Star." Dog-Star nodded and everyone looked at her. It went on like that throughout the period, only Dog-Star raising her hand to answer questions. The bell rang and Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation said good bye to the teacher and walked to their lockers. They quickly did their locker combos and grabbed their things and shut their lockers and headed off to class.

Ratchet sighed when he walked into class after them and found he had class with Raf, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus again. The bell rang and the teacher walked to the front and said, "Today we are talking about Canis major, Canis minor, Orion, and Sirius. The constellations and star." Ratchet took a glance at the twins and saw them beaming.

"Sir, I've been studyin' those constellations and star for the longest time. I and my brothah were named after Orion and Sirius." Dog-Star spoke up and the teacher asked, "Well, would you like to teach this session?"

"It would be an honor." Dog-Star replied and the teacher motioned her up. Dog-Star got up and walked past Ratchet and her black coat brushed his arm and he shivered. Of what of the Team was there snickered.

Dog-Star taught the period and the teacher said, "More descripted than even I would have told the class." "Thank yah, sir." Sirius replied with her country accent and sat down for the 2 minutes that was left. Ratchet stole a glance at her and saw that she was sketching something. Ratchet took another look around the room and got Optimus's attention.

"Yes Ratchet?" Optimus questioned and Ratchet pointed at a boy, about 16 at 5'7", with red dyes in his roan hair and red eyes and asked, "Remind you of someone?" Optimus took a look and said, "Knock Out." "And if Knock Out's here the others could be as well. But why?" Ratchet finished.

The bell rang and Ratchet sighed and walked to his locker. He, yet again, walked into his class and sighed when he saw Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation there already. Miko, Bulk', Wheeljack, and Optimus were in this class with him. Ratchet sat down as the bell rang and the teacher said, "Take out your sketch books, pencils, and ruler and we'll start drawing a city scape."

Ratchet sighed and listened to the instructions of the teacher and started to sketch. Ratchet looked to his right and saw Dog-Star sketching a realistic city scape. Sirius finished the 10 buildings and started on the car. Dog-Star never looked away from her work. Dog-Star finished the car as Ratchet finished the buildings and Dog-Star started the 4 signs.

The teacher walked around and came to Dog-Star's desk and said, "You are fast." "Been drawin' my whole life." Dog-Star commented without looking from her work. Ratchet finished the car; he had drawn his alt. mode, and started the signs. The teacher warned of the time and Ratchet started to put his things away.

Dog-Star started to put her things away as she finished the signs and the bell rang and she walked out with her twin. Optimus walked by Ratchet and said, "There are 2 more boys that remind me of some 'cons." Ratchet nodded and said, "One that looks like Breakdown and one that looks like Soundwave."

They grabbed their things and headed off to band and Ratchet sighed when he saw Dog-Star, Miko, Wheeljack, Bulk', and Hunter-Constellation walk in. Optimus put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder and said, "We must get used to this, Ratchet." "I don't know how I'll tolerate Miko's playing after having it at base though." Ratchet replied and Optimus chuckled.

Ratchet and Optimus sat down by each other and waited for the teacher to instruct them orders. "Dog-Star, could you get 2 trumpets from storage for our newcomers and Miko would you get a trombone and clarinet?" the teacher asked and Dog-Star nodded and went to her task as Miko did. Dog-Star handed the trumpet cases to Ratchet and Optimus and sat back down as Miko handed the clarinet and trombone off.

Dog-Star pulled out a trumpet of her own and put it together. "Dog-Star, start the class off please." The teacher instructed and Dog-Star started to play _**light 'em up**_ and the instructor nodded. Dog-Star stood up and continued to play. The drummer played as well and the electric guitar player, not Miko, started to play as well. Hunter-Constellation sang and Dog-Star nodded her head to the beat as she played.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and looked back to Dog-Star. She finished the song and Miko and the others clapped and Optimus and Ratchet did too. Dog-Star stood there and nodded and the instructor said, "_**Ring of fire**_." Dog-Star nodded and started to play with her twin. 2 guitar players played and 2 more trumpet players came in along with the drum player.

The teacher walked to Optimus and Ratchet and said, "You 2 shall come in here during tier every day and dog-Star will teach you." Optimus and Ratchet nodded and Miko snickered from behind them. The song ended and the teacher nodded and said, "Get ready." Dog-Star nodded and put her trumpet up and brought out her electric guitar.

Ratchet moaned and Miko whispered, "She's the best. She's my teacher during tier." Ratchet looked at Miko and nearly screamed, she was so close, and Miko pulled away and snickered. Dog-Star plugged in her guitar and put on _**oh no**_ and started to sing. Dog-Star came to a certain part and started to play and Ratchet listened to the soft tone. The drummer and piano player were playing with her.

The song ended and _**coming back**_ started and Dog-Star played the electric guitar parts. Everyone focused on Dog-Star and a boy said, "Talented." Miko looked at Optimus and Ratchet as they looked at her and they looked at the boy. It was the one that reminded Optimus and Ratchet of Knock Out.

The boy looked at them and recognition crossed his face and he said, "Optimus, Miko, and Ratchet. How are you humans like us Decepticons, Optimus and Ratchet?" "Don't know." Ratchet said plainly and Knock Out chuckled and said, "We're harmless now. Everyone except for the drones is here at school." Ratchet and Optimus looked back at him and he nodded.

Knock Out looked back at Dog-Star as she ended and he clapped along with everyone else. _**Please don't stop the music**_ started and Hunter-Constellation played the drums as Dog-Star played electric guitar and Dog-Star sang. The class cheered and the twins just nodded. The class ended and Optimus and Ratchet walked by each other and Ratchet said, "Even Megatron's here." Optimus nodded.

Ratchet had had history, art, astronomy, band, and health class already and Ratchet and Optimus had so far had every class with each other and the twins. Kids in school were already calling Optimus and Ultra Magnus twins like Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation, because they looked exactly alike.

Vince had flirted with Arcee, Bulk' and Wheeljack had been called twins, 'Bee and Raf had been called twins, Smokescreen had been called Dog-Star and hunter-Constellation's triplet, and Ratchet had been asked to race in the drag racing derby. 'Stupid humans.' is what he had muttered and was still doing so in his head.

Some kids were even saying that Ratchet, Dog-Star, Hunter-constellation, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus were all brothers and sister born at the same time. Ratchet and the others walked into the cafeteria and saw that Dog-Star and her brother were sitting at a table alone.

"Hey, I'm Vince." Vince said as he stood by Dog-Star and she said, "I know." "Today's my birthday." "I know." "Don't sing to me like you did to Sierra yesterday." "I know." Vince looked at Dog-Star confused and she went back to eating as he walked away.

Sirius got up after she was done and swung a guitar, plain not electric, from behind her back and started to walk around. Team Prime was already seated and watched as Dog-Star walked around and past Vince.

Everyone stared at her. Dog-Star past the table where the Decepticons were. She walked to the Team Prime's table and around it. Dog-Star stopped behind Ratchet and started to sing happy birthday. The song had Vince's name in it, but she wasn't singing it to him, she was singing to Ratchet! Ratchet just looked at everyone at his table then looked down at the table.

Dog-Star finished and walked back to her table. She picked up her stuff and walked past Team Prime's table and Jack asked as he pointed to Ratchet, "Why him?" Dog-Star stopped right behind Ratchet and looked Ratchet in the eyes. She turned back to Jack and said as she ran her fingers through Ratchet's hair once, "He's cute." and walked out with her twin. Miko looked at Ratchet and smiled evilly.

Everyone else at the table did the same. Ratchet sighed and got up and dumped his tray and walked out. The Decepticons snickered and Team Prime looked at them and Knock Out said, "Looks like doc' 'bot got a girl on his tailpipe." The Decepticons nodded while snickering and walked out. They started to run and Knock Out called, "Wait up Dog-Star!"

Ratchet slammed his locker and walked up the steps to the band room, his locker as well as everyone else's was right by the band room. Ratchet walked into the band room and got out his trumpet and turned to see Dog-Star sitting in the teacher's chair.

"Yah are 10 minutes early for tier, why is that?" Dog-Star asked as she turned to Ratchet as she leaned back in the chair with her finger tips touching each other. Ratchet kept quiet and Dog-Star nodded. "The teachah has assigned yah and Optimus tah be undah my band group." Dog-Star said and Ratchet nodded.

Dog-Star turned away from Ratchet and started to type on the computer. Dog-Star turned on the smart board and it showed 28 different measures with different notes. Optimus then walked in and looked at Dog-Star and she didn't look at him and just motioned for him to sit.

Optimus grabbed hit trumpet and sat by Ratchet. Dog-Star shrank the measures to half a screen and brought up a list of names. "These are your band membahs." Dog-Star said as Miko, Hunter-Constellation, 12 boys, 5 girls, Bulk', Wheeljack, and a few Decepticons walked in. They all grabbed their instruments and sat in seats.

Dog-Star turned to everyone and nodded. Miko leaned to Ratchet and Optimus and said, "Megatron and Knock Out play the electric guitar while Soundwave, Shockwave, Megatron, Knock Out, and the predacon play the trumpet."

Dog-Star brought out her electric guitar and plugged it in and a girl sat at the piano and waited for the song to start. The drum player got in position and Dog-Star looked at Miko and she brought out her guitar and got ready.

Knock Out and Hunter-Constellation stood up and stood by each other as Knock Out and Megatron got out their electric guitars. Dog-Star counted down and the piano player, Miko, Megatron, and Knock Out started to play.

The drummer joined in and Dog-Star did as well. Knock Out and Hunter-Constellation started to sing and Sirius nodded. The bell rang and everyone continued playing _**what I've done**_. Students started to walk in and Dog-Star closed her eyes as she played.

The song ended and the kids cheered. "Alright! Everyone out and to the gym!" the teacher's voice boomed and the kids awed and walked out. "Dog-Star, I don't know if Ratchet and Optimus are ready, but the concert is today." The teacher said.

Dog-Star nodded and said, "The violin playahs are ready for the trumpet intro as well with the drummah and piano playah. Everythin' else is ready as well. They will catch on quickly." Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other and gulped.

"Soundwave, Predaking, help Ratchet and Optimus with their notes as I help everyone get their stuff put away so they can get tah the gym." "Yes Dog-Star." Soundwave and the predacon replied and walked over to Optimus and Ratchet and told them the notes and fingerings and they nodded.

Soundwave patted them on the back and said, "You'll do fine." There were 15 trumpet players and only Dog-Star was a girl trumpet player. 4 girls and 3 boys had stayed and had violins out while one girl and boy just had notes.

Dog-Star nodded and led everyone out. "Ratchet, Optimus, yah shall be on eithah side of me and on the second song yah shall walk up tah my side at the end." Dog-Star said and they nodded. Everyone walked in and got to their positions. "Give it up for Dog-Star's band group." The teacher said.

The violin players started to play _**you raise me up**_ and the trumpet players stood in front and between everything. Ratchet stole a glance at Dog-Star and saw her with no emotion. The piano player started to play as the trumpets did and the sound echoed throughout the gym.

The drummer started to give a beat and the crowd watched and listened. Ratchet stole another glance at Dog-Star and saw that her eyes were closed, but she was still playing the right notes. The trumpets played loudly and Dog-Star smiled as she kept her eyes closed and played.

Cameras flashed as they kept playing and when the song was over and the violin players were the only ones playing and the trumpet players put their trumpets down. The violin players stopped playing and the crowd cheered.

Dog-Star put her trumpet down and swung her electric guitar in front of her and walked to the speaker system and plugged the guitar into it. The trumpet players, drummer, and boy violin players started to clap as the girl players except for Dog-Star walked off the floor as_** my first kiss**_ started. All the boys started to sing, including Optimus and Ratchet. Dog-Star sang the girl parts.

Dog-Star played her electric guitar and the boys sang in sink as she sang Oooooh. Ratchet and Optimus did as they were told and came up by her as the song ended. Hunter-Constellation, Knock Out, Megatron, Shockwave, the predacon, and Soundwave did the same. Dog-Star ended the song with one cord and the crowd went wild.

Dog-Star smiled and the crowd went wild even more. The boys that hadn't come up walked off the stage and the song restarted. Dog-Star smiled as she played and Team Prime and the Decepticons laughed from the stands, Decepticons and Autobots were doing something together! Wheeljack and Bulk' fell back with Miko from laughing and Breakdown did as well. Dog-Star stole a glance at Ratchet and smiled.

"This is insane!" Smokescreen choked out as he laughed and fell back laughing. Arcee nodded and she also fell back. 'Bee and Raf looked at each other then at Jack and they fell back laughing. Ultra Magnus shook his head as he laughed and looked at the singers and fell back.

The Decepticons looked at the Autobots and laughed more and fell back laughing. Everyone looked at each other and stopped laughing. They stared and looked back at their comrades and laughed again. The song ended and Dog-Star nodded at the boys they all walked to their seats and Dog-Star nodded. Hunter-Constellation walked to the drums and nodded.

Dog-Star nodded back and started to play _**monster**_ and Hunter-Constellation sang. Hunter-Constellation started to play the drums and Dog-Star started to glow from her chest and play her guitar. An emblem appeared on her black shirt.

The Decepticons and Team Prime said at the same time, "The predacon insignia." Dog-Star barred 2 inch sharp teeth at the word and Dog-Star smiled evilly as she continued to play with her eyes closed. Dog-Star sang the low, I feel like a monster, and it sounded so much the same.

Dog-Star opened her eyes and looked at the Decepticons and Autobots. The song ended and Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation fist pounded while smiling and Dog-Star's sharp teeth protruded from her mouth. Everyone cheered. Dog-Star swung her electric guitar to her back and unplugged it and the bell rang. Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation were the first ones out of the room.

Autobots and Decepticons alike looked at each other and Ratchet bolted down the stairs in front of everyone to figure out what the hell just happened first and everyone ran after him. Ratchet slid to a stop and hit his shoulder to his locker and Dog-Star walked up to hers, back to her normal self, and Ratchet casually leaned against his locker on his back.

Without looking at her, Ratchet asked, "What was that about?" Dog-Star just looked at him and smiled and Ratchet saw her 4, 2 inch sharp teeth. Dog-Star turned back to her locker and Ratchet just looked at her as he opened his and Dog-Star kept quiet.

Dog-Star and her twin walked off. Ratchet figured out that he had the same class with them again and sat by Dog-Star and asked again, "What was that about?" Dog-Star looked at him and turned back to the front of the room with her right hand supporting her head.

Ratchet sighed and Miko said in his ear as she put her hands on his shoulder, making him jump, "The only way to get a girl to talk is to ask her to hang out." Ratchet growled without turning to Miko and she backed away.

Ratchet looked at Dog-Star again and the bell rang and he looked to see Optimus sitting by him. "She'll probably never talk, Ratchet." Optimus said as class started and Ratchet sat there and learned about communication arts for 45 minutes.

Ratchet looked at Dog-Star when she growled under her breathe, "Worst. Class. Evah." "You got that right." Ratchet growled back and Dog-Star snickered. The bell rang and Dog-Star and Hunter-Constellation walked out side by side.

Miko skipped past Ratchet and he gave her a questioning look and she said, "Only gym and math and then my day is free." Ratchet then remembered that had pre-algebra then computers and had gym next quarter.

Ratchet quickly grabbed his stuff and walked into the pre-algebra room to see Dog-Star there already with her twin. Ratchet sat by Dog-Star and asked her his question once more and she just glanced at him then faced the teacher once more, her 4 sharp teeth protruding from her mouth.

Ratchet quickly finished his homework and Optimus said, "Something on your mind?" Ratchet only glanced at him and turned in his work, but not before Dog-Star. Their hands touched as they turned in their homework and Ratchet and Dog-Star looked at each other.

Ratchet quickly pulled his hand away and Dog-Star shook her head as she walked back to her seat. The bell rang and Optimus turned in his finished homework as he walked out the door and walked up to Ratchet and said, "You seem determined to know what all that was in the gym." Ratchet just glanced at him and said quickly, "She has a predacon insignia, who wouldn't?"

Ratchet quickly grabbed his things and walked into class behind Dog-Star and sat by her and once again asked the question. Optimus snickered and told Ultra Magnus what had been going on the past three classes and Ultra Magnus also snickered. Ratchet moaned as Dog-Star kept quiet and Dog-Star smiled. Optimus and Ultra Magnus went into a laughing fit.

Computers went by quickly and the final bell rang and Dog-Star and her twin quickly put their things away in their locker and walked out of school, no homework. "Like I said Ratchet, you have to ask the girl to hang out to make her talk." Miko said as Team Prime walked out of the building and they heard Dog-Star plead, "Leave him alone, Vince!"

Team Prime quickly walked to the scene and saw Vince holding Hunter-Constellation in the air with Dog-Star sitting on the ground. Vince sat Hunter-Constellation down and picked Dog-Star up and she screamed.

Vince laughed and started to inappropriately touch her and Dog-Star started to cry. Megatron, Soundwave, Predaking, Shockwave, Breakdown, Starscream, and Knock Out walked forward and Predacon, Shockwave, and Soundwave took Dog-Star out of his grasp and Shockwave and Knock Out pinned Vince to a wall as Breakdown and Starscream bent down to Dog-Star.

Megatron walked forward and growled, "Don't touch her again." Vince quickly nodded and Knock Out and Shockwave let him go and he ran off. The 3 walked to Dog-Star, who was huddled in a ball and crying, and bent down and asked, "Are you alright?" Dog-Star quickly nodded and got up and said, "Thank yah, but I doubt Vince won't leave me be." (by the way arachnid is still in her casing.)

Hunter-Constellation walked forward and helped her up and she limped home with him supporting her. The Decepticons walked after them and Team Prime looked at each other. Miko took Wheeljack and Bulk' to her place and Jack took Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Arcee. "Come on, Ratchet." Raf said and Ratchet said, "I'll catch up with you later." Raf nodded and walked off with 'Bee and Smokescreen.

Ratchet walked down the road Dog-Star and the others had taken and saw them all go into a 4 story house. Ratchet waited 10 minutes before knocking on the door. Hunter-Constellation peered out the door and said, "Yes?" "Can I come in?" Ratchet asked, uncertain that he should with all the Decepticons in the house.

The boy nodded and opened the door wider and Ratchet walked in. Hunter-Constellation showed Ratchet to a room on the 4th floor and opened the door and Ratchet walked in. Dog-Star looked up at Ratchet and nodded. "Me and the others will be on the roof and playing if you need anything, sis." Hunter-Constellation said and Dog-Star replied, "Okay Orion."

Hunter-Constellation walked out and Dog-Star motioned for Ratchet to sit in a chair. Ratchet did so and Dog-Star asked without looking from a wall, "What brings yah here? Still tryin' tah gets your answah?" Ratchet shook his head and said, "I just wanted to see if you were alright." Dog-Star nodded and said, "Not too well. Vince broke my leg before he attacked my brothah."

Ratchet looked at her and Dog-Star uncovered and showed Ratchet her broken leg and Ratchet winced. "Parents won't be home 'til tomorrow so I'm stuck here 'til they get here so I can get a cast. Then they'll keep me from school 'til they think I can get along without crutches." Dog-Star said and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and looked down from her gaze.

"Yah could come by and practice playin' your trumpet if yah want." Dog-Star suggested and Ratchet looked up and nodded, still not facing her. Dog-Star reached out to Ratchet and ran her fingers through his hair a few times. Ratchet looked at her and Dog-Star smiled as she pulled away.

Hunter-Constellation burst through the door and said, "Vince is coming!" Dog-Star got up and grabbed her crutches by her bed and walked out onto her balcony. Hunter-Constellation ushered Ratchet onto the balcony as well. The Decepticons helped Dog-Star up as well as Ratchet and Hunter-Constellation. Dog-Star sat down and brought out binoculars and nodded.

"Get ready." Dog-Star said and the Decepticons pulled out guns and loaded them with burgers and stuff from knockout's drive in. "Round one… fire!" Dog-Star said as she picked up a gun full of soda cups full of soda. The Decepticons started to fire as Team Prime came by and they laughed. Dog-Star picked up another gun full of soda cups filled with soda and handed it to Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at her and she said, "When I say tah, shoot at Vince's window, it's open so we might be able tah get the drinks in his window." Ratchet snickered as Dog-Star said, "Round two… fire!" the Decepticons and Hunter-Constellation fired again and were out of ammo. Team Prime had since looked up at them and Dog-Star said, "Now Ratchet!"

Ratchet and Dog-Star started to shoot and got the drinks in Vince's car and he screamed like a little girl. Everyone fell back laughing and the Decepticons quickly got up and helped hunter-Constellation, Ratchet, and Dog-Star up and the Decepticons and Hunter-Constellation slid down the roof and landed on the ground. Dog-Star laughed and slid down on her good foot and called, "Come on Ratchet!"

Dog-Star was caught by the Decepticons and they handed her her crutches and Ratchet slid down the roof and landed on his feet. Team Prime looked at him as if he was insane and he just shrugged at the Decepticons and twins. Everyone looked at Vince's car and everyone laughed. Dog-Star smiled as she shook her head and Hunter-Constellation came from the house, no one had seen him go in.

"You promised." He said and pointed at the crowd that was forming and laughing at Vince's car. Dog-Star nodded and said, "Surprise boys, were playin' _**my first kiss**_." The Decepticons stepped forward that had sang earlier and Ratchet and Optimus shook their heads. They got in formation and Dog-Star plugged her guitar in and strummed a few cords and the crowd cheered, ready for the song to start.

"Back up just before the song starts." Megatron said to Optimus and he nodded. The song just about started and everyone except for Ratchet and Dog-Star backed up. Dog-Star giggled when Ratchet started to sing alone and he looked back to see Shockwave, Hunter-Constellation, Optimus, Predacon, Megatron, Soundwave, and Knock Out bent over laughing.

Ratchet's face flushed as he sang; can I get you out your panties? Dog-Star snickered and kept playing and Ratchet soon found himself having fun. Sirius and Ratchet glanced at each other and smiled. They turned back to the crowd and the crowd was smiling.

At that moment the mayor walked forward and Ratchet gulped when he saw a smile on his face. Dog-Star giggled and whispered, "He's goin' tah ask us tah go tah the Nevada concert competition." Dog-Star ended the song with a single cord and the crowd went wild.

The mayor walked forward and asked, "Will you, Dog-Star and Ratchet, go to the Nevada concert competition?" "It would be an honor." Dog-Star replied and the crowd cheered. Dog-Star looked at Ratchet as he looked at her and they high fived. The 2 turned to the others to see them laughing and Dog-Star smiled. She and Ratchet looked at each other and nodded.

They pushed the speakers next to the laughing boys and Sirius brought out a spare guitar and handed it to Ratchet as she plugged it in. They played the same cord at the same time and the laughing boys fell over as they covered their ears. _**Dance the night away**_ started and Dog-Star jumped around and nodded her head to the beat, hopping on her good foot.

Dog-Star smiled at Ratchet as she looked at him and motioned for him to jump with her. Ratchet shook his head and Dog-Star rolled her eyes and pulled him forward. Ratchet sighed and stared to jump around and Dog-Star smiled. Ratchet smiled at that and they closed their eyes as they jumped around. Dog-Star's hand brushed Ratchet's and they opened their eyes.

Ratchet grabbed hers and they jumped in front of each other as they smiled. The song ended and they high fived as they let each other's hand go. Team Prime and the Decepticons fell over laughing as the crowd parted. Dog-Star was about to make them suffer and play another cord, but Ratchet disarmed her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her while the others were distracted.

Ratchet pulled away and smiled at Dog-Star and she smiled back. "You're different, I like that." Ratchet said as he and Dog-Star stared into each other's eyes. "Call me Sirius." Dog-Star purred and Ratchet smiled and nodded then kissed Dog-Star again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dog-Star 2

"I'm back in school, Ratchet."

The twins and the team are back, with the Decepticons of course. Dog-Star's finally got her cast, but can't go to school until she can manage without the crutches. Ratchet's been off the charts to the 'cons and team. He's been disappearing, winding up in odd places, and even sketching better as well as answering questions no one else could in a class. His electric guitar and trumpet skills are better than anyone's. He's got straight A's. The Cybertronians and team's humans are getting suspicious. What's happening? How will everyone find out? This is what happens.

Ratchet peaked out of his door with his trumpet and electric guitar strapped to his back. All the doors were shut. Ratchet stepped out and quietly shut his door. He walked past the doors and out the house door. Ratchet snickered and ran to Dog-Star's house.

"Ratchet! It's time to eat!" 'Bee said and knocked on Ratchet's door. There was no answer. 'Bee slowly opened the door and called, "Raf!" Raf walked up and asked, "What?" "Ratchet's gone again." 'Bee said and Raf saw he wasn't there.

"What's all the hollering?" Smokescreen asked. "Ratchet's gone again." Raf said. "Great." Smokescreen said. "Let's gather the team and go search for him." Raf said and started to call Miko and Jack.

Ratchet slipped past Jack's house without being seen and walked 2 more blocks to Dog-Star's house. He walked up the steps and carefully opened the door and walked in. Ratchet shut the door and turned around to be met by a 32 year old woman and 35 year old man.

"Robber!" the woman screamed and Ratchet shook his head quickly with his hands in the air. Dog-Star came sliding down the rail calling, "It's just a friend!" the man lowered his bb gun from Ratchet. Dog-Star used her crutches and got over to Ratchet.

"This is Ratchet." Dog-Star said. The man and woman nodded. "Ratchet, this is my mom, Catherine, and dad, Rodenlinch." Ratchet nodded. "Nice to meet you." Ratchet said and shook their hands. "Sorry." They said and Ratchet nodded.

"Why didn't you use the doorbell?" Catherine asked and Dog-Star said quickly, "I told him he could come and go as he pleased." Her parents nodded and walked off. Dog-Star let out her breath. "Thanks." Ratchet said and Dog-Star nodded.

Ratchet saw the team walking outside and heard them calling. "Can we get up stairs?" Ratchet asked quickly and Dog-Star nodded. Ratchet helped her up the stairs and to her room. "Where are the 'cons and Hunter-Constellation?" Ratchet asked, the 'cons had told Dog-Star to call them 'cons, and Dog-Star said, "Up on the roof."

"As usual." Ratchet finished and Dog-Star nodded. "I almost forgot." Ratchet said and kissed Dog-Star. She smiled and returned the kiss. "DOG-STAR!" Dog-Star's twin screamed and the 2 quickly pulled away. Dog-Star growled and used her crutches to get out to the platform, but motioned for Ratchet to stay.

"What?!" Dog-Star said and Megatron leaned down and said, "Prime's looking for Ratchet… again." Megatron saw Ratchet and asked, "Want me to tell him he's here?" "No, I want yah tah lie. He just got here so he hasn't even started his practice." Dog-Star replied.

Megatron nodded and disappeared from sight. "He isn't here!" they heard Megatron say. "Liar! Liar!" Miko was heard. "Get out of this house!" Dog-Star's mother was heard. "Guys! Stop her!" Dog-Star said and they slid down the roof and ran into Hunter-Constellation's room from the balcony that he had.

"Out of my way!" Miko was heard at the door. Dog-Star crutched into her room. Ratchet hid while snickering, it's happened before. Dog-Star opened the door to see Miko being pulled by the team from the 'cons and Dog-Star's twin.

"What is all this racket!?" Dog-Star said as if she didn't know what was going on. "I know Ratchet's in there!" Miko hollered. "Why would Ratchet be here?" Dog-Star asked. "I just know!" Miko retorted. "Get out of my house." Dog-Star stated. "It's not polite tah bust intah someone's house." Dog-Star finished.

Miko growled and stomped down the stairs and Optimus said, "We are sorry." "Apology accepted." Dog-Star replied. Optimus then followed the rest down the stairs. When the house door closed, the 'cons and twins laughed.

Ratchet came out and said, "Thanks guys." Everyone nodded. Ratchet and Dog-Star started to practice as the others played on the roof. After about an hour they put their things away and Ratchet thought then said, "I wonder where I'm going to go this time."

"How 'bout the school?" Dog-Star suggested. "Good idea Sirius." Ratchet said and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Ratchet whispered in her ear then left. Dog-Star shook her head and watched as he left her property from her balcony. "Yah will see me soonah." Dog-Star whispered with a smile on her face.

Ratchet quickly got ready for school and beat Raf, Smokescreen, and 'Bee out the door. "You seem happy to get to school." Raf said and Ratchet said, "I have 7 tests today and I'm positive I'll ace them." Ratchet ran on ahead and beat everyone to school, his trumpet and electric guitar strapped to his back and his regular guitar at school.

Ratchet couldn't wait for the end of the day so he could see Dog-Star again, it was Monday so he couldn't just go to her place. He also had a project to do at her place when school was over so that was the perfect excuse for going with the 'cons to Dog-Star's house, even though they had finished the project ages ago.

Ratchet sat back in the teacher's chair in the band room. Since Dog-Star had been home from school the kids in her tier could go to the gym or anywhere, but Ratchet just liked to be in the band room to feel her presence surround him.

Ratchet rocked back and forward a little, his eyes closed. He was more relaxed then the first day he was a human, which was 5 weeks ago, and hadn't been to the base once, though the others had. Ratchet sighed as he thought about Dog-Star. "I wish you were here, Sirius." Ratchet whispered.

Dog-Star walked up the stairs snickering, she could here Ratchet's whisper from the bottom of the steps. Dog-Star saw Ratchet in the teacher's desk chair and tip toed over to him to surprise him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ratchet's eyes shot open and he exclaimed, "Sirius!" Dog-Star smiled and kissed Ratchet. "Hey Hun. How yah doin'?" Dog-Star purred as she messed with the buttons on Ratchet's shirt with one of her hands. Ratchet only smiled and kissed her, but not liking how she was teasing him.

"Why are you here?" Ratchet asked as he pulled Dog-Star to him and rested his head on hers. "I'm back in school, Ratchet. I got my cast off." Dog-Star replied as she snuggled into Ratchet. Ratchet looked at Dog-Star's leg to see the cast gone.

"I missed you." Ratchet said and Dog-Star said, "It was only, what?, 15 hours?" "I have a short patience." Ratchet replied, pulling Dog-Star fully into his lap. Dog-Star giggled and said, "So do I. I forced my parents to let me come to school now." Ratchet chuckled.

The bell rang and they held hands as they went to their lockers. They walked to class together and sat by each other. Ratchet started to write something and Dog-Star watched interested, but she couldn't see the shape of the paper and writing. Ratchet carefully folded it in half and passed it to her as the bell rang. Dog-Star hid the note and carefully unfolded it.

Dog-Star smiled as her eyes started to tear up. She looked to Ratchet and he smiled at her. A tear ran down her cheek and Ratchet wiped it away while no one was watching. Dog-Star smiled. She put the note in the front of her only binder she had at school and held her binder close.

The class went by like a lightning strike and as she walked out, Ratchet walked up to her side since hunter-Constellation was talking to Optimus. Ratchet and Dog-Star opened their lockers and were mostly silent except for Dog-Star's humming.

Optimus and Hunter-Constellation had stopped in the middle of the hall to talk. Dog-Star shut her locker to see Ratchet smiling at her, his locker already closed and things on top of the lockers. "Of course." Is all she said.

Optimus stopped in midsentence and stared as Ratchet wrapped his arms around Dog-Star's waist, pulling her close. He kissed Dog-Star, making her drop her things and wrap her arms around his neck. Optimus nudged Hunter-Constellation's stomach with his elbow and motioned to Ratchet and Dog-Star.

Hunter-Constellation dropped his things. He quickly grabbed them up as Vince about stepped on them. Ratchet soon let Dog-Star go and said, "Thank you." Dog-Star smiled and said, "No problem Ratchy." Ratchet shook his head and quickly walked after her as she walked to their pre-algebra class after picking up her things. Optimus and Hunter-Constellation looked at each other then laughed.

They quickly got there things for their pre-algebra class and walked in the class to see Ratchet and Dog-Star weren't there, only their things. They looked around to see them in the back corner talking and giggling/chuckling. The bell rang and Ratchet kissed Dog-Star before they walked to their seats. They were the first done with their tests.

They still had 40 minutes. The teacher wrote them a pass to the library and Optimus and Hunter-Constellation watched curiously as Ratchet and Dog-Star seamed to race each other out of the room. They looked at each other and snickered.

Dog-Star rounded a corner and watched as Ratchet almost ran into it. She giggled and went on. They put their things in their lockers and grabbed what they would need for computers then went to the library. They slowed to a walk as they came to the door and Ratchet almost ran into Dog-Star.

She giggled and they walked in. "Glad to see you back, Dog-Star." The librarian greeted and Dog-Star nodded. "Get done with your assignments again?" she asked and the 2 nodded. The librarian shook her head.

The library was furnished with couches, chairs, pillows, blankets, and obviously, books. "Do what you want you 2, I've got to go to the elementary side for a class." The 2 nodded and watched as the librarian walked out.

As soon as she was gone, Ratchet and Dog-Star gathered all the pillows and blankets. They pushed 2 couches together and lay down on one each. They stared at each other with blankets over them, it was surprisingly cold for a Nevada day, but the a/c was on full blast. Ratchet pulled Dog-Star into his arms and kissed her. She giggled and said, "More of a lovah now."

Ratchet growled and started to nibble at her neck. Dog-Star knew what he was doing and tilted her head to give him better access. Ratchet pulled away after a while and saw he had given her a hickey, just as he had wanted. "Now they'll know you're mine." Ratchet whispered greedily into Dog-Star's ear. She giggled.

The 2 covered their heads when they heard other classmates come in. "Who could be under there?" they heard Vince and gulped. "Leave them be, Vince." They heard Optimus growl. "Not a chance." Vince replied. Dog-Star smiled and winked. She watched as Vince's fingers appeared and clasped onto the blanket.

Before he could pull it back, Dog-Star exploded from it and barred her sharp, 2 inch long, teeth and roared. Vince screamed like a little girl and Dog-Star laughed. Ratchet emerged laughing. "Of all the students, it had to be Dog-Star!" Vince said and Dog-Star gulped as she saw a twinge in Vince's eyes. "Uh… a little help here, Ratchet." Dog-Star said and ducked behind Ratchet.

Ratchet growled at Vince and he backed up. He fell on a chair and Dog-Star and Ratchet laughed as he flipped over it. Dog-Star held onto Ratchet's arm as she laughed. Ratchet smiled at her. The students started to talk and play and Dog-Star and Ratchet sat by each other the whole time. "I love you, Sirius." Ratchet whispered as he played with Dog-Star's hair.

"I love yah too, Ratchy." Dog-Star said and Ratchet asked, "Why are you calling me that?" "You have a nickname for me, I need a nickname for you. I think that's a romantic nickname for you." Ratchet chuckled and kissed her and she kissed back.


End file.
